


Anissa's concoction

by ReaThompson



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adultery, Anissa's Experiments, Children, F/M, Falling In Love, Fem! Yuuri, Forced Marriage, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Harems, Marriage Proposal, Molestation, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaThompson/pseuds/ReaThompson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anissa's concoction was forced down Yuri's throat. After suffering excruciating pain, Yuri passes out. When he wakes up however, he realized one thing:</p><p>He has become a woman.</p><p>How will the men around him react to this news? Will they hound over him, or will they each secretly make a move on their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri is very OOC: Out of character in this one.
> 
> Gunter x Yuuri and Yozak x Yuuri pairing will appear at the later chapters, so please bear with me. :) 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy this as well.

** CHAPTER ONE **

“Oooh, where is he??”

A shrill voice was heard from the study room. Yuri, followed by Conrad and Gunter, went into the room, only to find a screaming, angry Anissa there. “Just in time! You three! Have you seen Gwendal??” She asked, after calming herself down. They all shook their heads. Anissa, obviously trying to suppress her anger, said through clenched teeth, “THIS IS MY GREATEST INVENTION OF ALL TIMES! WHY WON’T HE HELP ME??” Gunther murmured, “You always say that about your inventions…” Anissa glared at him, making him bite his lip.

“C’mon guys… Why not you guys help her? Who knows her invention might work this time?”

Yuri spoke, much to their surprise. Gunther said, “Y... Your majesty, you do not understand how dangerous and overwhelming her experiments tend to be. Therefore it is best that we do not participate at all.” Upon finishing his sentence, Gunther pushed him towards the desk and sat him down the chair. “It is now time for you to study the Mazoku ways. So do not concern yourself with such petty issues.” Gunter said, ignoring the protests of the Poison Lady. Gunther sat down after that, and started teaching. He is very patient, and though he is boring and draggy at times, he is a good teacher. Yuri paid close attention to him, asking him questions whenever he didn’t understand anything. Sometimes he cheated by tracing the words using his fingers whenever he forgot how to pronounce them, but otherwise he always tried to depend on himself, instead of relying on the other mysterious side of him that he has no control over. He was writing an essay, when Gunther stood up.

“Anissa! How long are you going to interrupt his majesty’s study progress? If you want to continue your insignificant ramblings, go somewhere else!”

Yuri, who was immersed in his suffering of trying to write a proper essay in the Mazoku language, didn’t even realize how noisy the room was until Gunther stood up. Anissa had been swearing for the past hour now, complaining about how ungrateful the society is towards inventors, whose noble life goal was to make everyday life easier for everyone. Conrad, as usual, just stood there, listening to her ramblings quietly, without a hint of frustration written on his face. After Yuri finished his five page essay, he passed it to Gunther to assess it.

Yuri sneaked a peek at Anissa. Her face was boiling with rage, turning it a hateful red. She clenched her dress tightly, her gaze fixed onto the ground. Yuri felt bad for her. Sure, her experiments always brought nothing but trouble, but her guinea pigs always ended up safe and sound. _What happens to the room may be a different matter of course._

“Yuri! You look interested. So you wanna try out my experiment, little boy?”

_Oops. She caught me looking at her._

“Anissa. You must not refer to him as anything else other than ‘your majesty’ or ‘your excellency’.

 “But you call him Yuri.”

“That is because I gave him permission to.”

Yuri spoke up, and the two turned to look at him. “Conrad is someone precious to me. He was the one who gave me my name, and the one who brought me into existence. Conrad has been there for me for as long as I can remember. For that, I am forever grateful to him.” Conrad, though a little taken back by his statement, smiled softly at him. Anissa pouted, glaring daggers at Conrad, who shrugged off her glares as if it was nothing. It was then that Yuri saw a long, thin vial lying on the table opposite of the desk. He got up from his chair to go over to analyze it. The color of the fluid in the vial is light pink; it had a very faint, sweet smell to it.

“Your majesty, I apologize for my rudeness previously. However, it would be such an honor for you to be the test subject of my current invention.”

“No he won’t.”

Conrad stood protectively between them, making himself a barrier to prevent her from getting any closer to Yuri. “Then how about you then? Even though you don’t have any maryoku, I can still get some other inventions that I invented recently th-“ Conrad frowned at her, “Taking part in your experiments would mean jeopardizing my duties. As a royal guard to his majesty, I will not.” Anissa sighed upon hearing his answer.

“All you have to do is drink the fluid in the vial right?”

“Yuri!”

Conrad snapped at Yuri, catching him off guard. Seeing that his master was in shock, Conrad calmed himself down and apologized for the sudden burst of temper. “Your majesty… I’m sorry for suddenly losing my temper, but you need to think of your position as maou. You have to understand that you hold great responsibilities over this country, so you must not have anything happen to you.” Yuri nodded, slightly embarrassed that he had forgotten about both his responsibilities and position as a king. “I’m sorry…” Yuri lowered his gaze to the floor. Conrad gently reached out and brushed Yuri’s hair from Yuri’s forehead, then said, “As long as you understand, your majesty.” Yuri grinned at him cheekily, “It’s Yuri for you!” Conrad smiled at him, “My apologies, Yuri.” Yuri glanced at the vial sideways, and murmured, “But I’d like to know what the invention does though…”

Anissa heard it. She immediately snatched him away from Conrad. “See! I knew you were interested!” She started to laugh hysterically, making everyone in the room shiver in fear. “Don’t you think it smells nice, your majesty? It won’t hurt one bit, no it won’t.” Then, Yuri heard a faint murmur from her, “I think.” He tried to wriggle out of her grasp, but she pulled him back towards her. “It’s an interesting experiment, your majesty. You will definitely love it.” Yuri grinned weakly at her. She looked scary now, as if an evil spirit had possessed her. _The two of us must have looked like a devil trying to coax a human to sign a deadly contract._ “Wuh..What does it do?” Anissa grinned at him from ear to ear. “It’s something you’ll love, your majesty.” Yuri tried to think of all the things he loved. “Erm… Baseball?” _Baseball juice?_ _Why’d she think of something weird like that? Even though it’d be nice to have instant baseball fields…_

“It’s a transformation potion!”

Anissa beamed at Yuri with pride. “Transformation... whaa?” Yuri stared at her, confused. _Tranformation?_ Now, Yuri’s brain is filled with images of superheroes. _Batman, Superman, Spiderman…._ _So if I drink this, I become a superhero?_ He raised his eyebrow at the thin vial. She held it so close to his face that he could see the sunlight shining through it. She uncorked it, then shoved it right in front of his face, the faint sweet smell now stronger.

“Enough.”

Conrad snatched the vial from Anissa and walked towards the window nearby. “Give it back, Weller!” Anissa screeched at him but to no avail. Conrad looked at her coldly.

“Conrad. Give it back.”

Conrad turned his head back in surprise. Yuri shook his head at him. “Conrad, Anissa placed a lot of effort into this. We shouldn’t destroy it, but instead seek out a suitable candidate for her to do her experiments on.” Yuri looked at her, “Even though I don’t agree on you forcing people to be your test subjects, it’s the only way to test your inventions… So you can continue your experiments. As long as you don’t hurt them, of course.” Conrad paused upon hearing this, but while he was doing so, Anissa quickly grabbed the vial from his hands. She took it and said, “Thank you, your highness! Now let me repay you!”

She grabbed Yuri, then shoved the solution down his throat.

The moment Yuri swallowed it, he started coughing. He fell to his knees. Yuri grabbed his throat, then his stomach. His face turned pale white. “Yuri!” Conrad immediately rushed to his side, “Gunther, call Gisela, quick!” Yuri felt a terrible burning sensation all over his body. It was as if a fire was being set off from inside of him, slowly growing bigger and bigger as the pain intensified. He let out a loud, piercing cry when the pain got to his head, making him nothing more than a screaming wreck.

Conrad carried Yuri back to his room, but almost failed in doing so as he was constantly struggling: every single touch seemed to hurt him. He had no choice but to hold onto Yuri tightly as he ran towards Yuri’s bedroom. Gisela was already waiting there, a worried look on her face. “Your majesty--!” Gisela was struck at how terrible looking her master was now; his face was twisted with nothing more than agony. She placed a hand on his chest to check for abnormalities in his abdomen, only to be greeted by frantic cries of pain from him. “Your majesty! Your—“ Her hand was slapped away by Yuri, who screamed at everyone to not touch him.

Gisela used her healing maryoku on him. “So how is he?” Conrad asked, a worried expression written on his face. Gisela shook her head. “His majesty… There is some sort of fluid in him that has already made its way into his major organs. We can’t stop the damage; it has already spread throughout his entire body.”

“YURI!”

A yell was heard from the doorway. An angry, blond angel stood there, with eyes that could murder. “Anissa, did you do this to him?” He drew out his sword. Anissa wanted to explain herself, but couldn’t. Wolfram gritted his teeth, “You bitch!” He swung his sword at her. She managed to dodge three times, but the fourth time—A sharp cry of pain was heard as Wolfram’s sword cut deeply into her left arm. “Wolfram!” Conrad held his younger brother back. “Shut up, trash! This bitch must die!” He broke free of Conrad’s grip, and swung one more time at the red head.

“Wolf! S..stop! No.. Fight!”

Wolfram hissed as he turned his head towards the bed. His double black was writhing in pain, but yet spoke up for the woman who had caused him agony. “Shut up wimp! She caused you pain; she will pay for it!” Wolfram roared, glaring at Anissa. Staring at her with hate filled eyes, he cornered her.

“N… No… An… Anissa… Safe… Is order…”

Conrad immediately seized Wolfram from taking another step towards Anissa. He pulled the sword out of his hands, and tossed it away. Wolfram tried breaking free again, but this time, the grip was much stronger. He couldn’t move at all.

“Anissa, you are hereby arrested for the attempted assassination of his majesty, Yuri Shibuya.”  

Conrad said with a stern, hard look in his eyes. The guards grabbed hold of her, and brought her out of the room. Wolfram shook angrily, “Throwing her in a cell doesn’t make up for what she did to Yuri! I demand her death!” Yuri raised up his finger, and with great effort, said:

“A..Anissa… Safe… No… Hurt…. Order.”

Wolfram stormed over to the bed. “Y-You wimp!” Tears rolled down his cheeks, “Don’t think of others when you’re in pain!” Wolfram wiped his tears hatefully. Conrad walked up to his younger brother. Placing his hand on his shoulder, he said, “Wolfram, don’t worry. Gisela said that Yuri just needs some time to rest before the fluid he consumed gets flushed out of his system.” Wolfram looked at his older brother, only to see a reassuring smile. Wolfram nodded. “All right.” He turned to look at Yuri, “Yuri, I’ll let you take the bed today. I’ll come back when you’re well though.” With a sad smile on his face, Wolfram said, “So you better recover.” He left, closing the door softly behind him.

Yuri didn’t sleep throughout the night: he was constantly tossing in his bed, grabbing onto the bed sheet until it tore. He tried elevating the pain by biting his lower lip, but he bit it so hard it bled. His frantic screams of pain, his agonized face…

After a few days, it was finally deemed safe to touch Yuri. Conrad made sure to put a towel in Yuri’s mouth as to prevent him from injuring himself any further. Conrad sat next to him, holding his hand as he accompanied the young king. He was the only one in the room. Wolfram wanted to stay too, but he keeps getting emotional whenever he hears him cry out in pain.

It has been a week now. Yuri’s condition still hadn’t improved. His face was now red in color—he has developed a fever. He doesn’t kick or scream in pain, because he has now gone into an unconscious state. His fever slowly dissipated in the course of a few days, but he did not wake up. Nobody, other than Gisela who came to check on his pulse and breathing, dared touch him throughout the entire time he was unconscious, for they were afraid that their touch might aggravate his situation.

 

* * *

 

Conrad sat on the same seat every day. Other than using the washroom, he never left the room. He sat patiently by Yuri’s side, waiting for his pain to subside. A week passed, two weeks passed, three…. Conrad’s eyes never once left Yuri. The teenager was fighting with pain now, and it hurt him that he couldn’t help him in the slightest.

Conrad was dozing off, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Conrad woke up immediately, preparing himself for the worse, when he saw a cheeky teenager grinning at him. “Am I dreaming?” Conrad asked, his eyes wide open. “No you’re not,” The boy smiled at him. Shaking, Conrad grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “Yuri…” Tears started to form at the sides of his eyes, “I was so scared.” Yuri smiled at him, “I’m here, Conrad.” The two embraced each other for a long time, until a loud gasp was heard.

“Yu... YURI!”

Yuri broke away from Conrad’s hug, and ended up in Wolfram’s arms. Wolfram caressed his cheek, “Do you know how worried I was of you?” Yuri nodded, staring into the pair of emerald green eyes. One by one, people who knew about Yuri’s previous vegetative, agonized state flooded the room. Maids and guards sent flowers and small gifts to him. Yuri was so touched that he felt obliged to open them all. “I thought I told you to not inform them about this!” Gwendal hissed at Gunther. “I didn’t tell any of them. The guards and soldiers nearby must have heard his majesty’s cries, and came to check on him secretly.” Gunther said, shrugging. “Besides, the maids that work here clean the corridors as well, so they must have heard our conversation about his condition.”

“Gunther? Gwendal?”

Yuri beamed at them. “Good morning!” He laughed when he saw their pale faces. “Come on now, what’s with those expressions? Are you not happy about my recovery? Oh, how mean!” He chirped. Gunther walked up to him, “Your majesty… Are you feeling alright now? Does it still hurt?” Yuri shook his head, “Nope! It doesn’t hurt at all, see?” He did a somersault in front of them. He even did stretches. Gwendal whispered to Gunther, “Did he damage his brain when he had that fever?” Upon hearing this, Gunther’s eyes widened, “No! No! Why, our wonderful king, no, why would such a petty fever influence his wonderful, beautiful figure?” Gwendal facepalmed himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri complained that he wanted to go out of the room. “Quiet, wimp,” Wolfram said, “You just woke up this morning. You’re still weak, so you can’t move around that much.” Yuri frowned. “But it’s borringgg. I want out of this place!” Wolfram frowned back at him, “Stop complaining.” He shoved the bowl of peeled fruit into Yuri’s arms. “Eat this, you wimp.” He glared at Yuri, who obediently obeyed his orders.

“I’m so booorreedd.”

“Close your mouth when you’re eating.”

Yuri sulked, pushing away the bowl after he finished its contents. “Please, Wolfram. I can’t stand it. I want to get out of this room.” Wolfram stared at him in disbelief. Throughout the whole day since he recovered, Yuri had been speaking and acting like a deranged child. Now, for once, he actually sounds like his age. _I can never say no to you when you beg me like that…_ Wolfram closed his eyes, then sighed, “Sure. Let me wash my hands and I’ll take you out for a short walk.”

 

* * *

 

Yuri seemed to be amazed at everything. He tried to catch a butterfly, sniffed at flowers whenever he saw them, and used twigs to write on the floor. Wolfram humored him, doing whatever that Yuri wanted him to do. It was childish and stupid. He didn’t like the idea of climbing on trees and chasing squirrels all over the place. He found it embarrassing—he, the crown prince of this country, playing like an imbecile in the palace grounds? He turned his head, only to see Yuri smiling at him. Yuri laughed.

 “Wolfram, that’s an ugly dog you’re trying to draw there.”

“Oh, shut up wimp.”

Wolfram took a look at Yuri’s drawing of a dog. It was pretty cute. He couldn’t help but smile. What was he thinking? Yuri was enjoying this. As his fiancé, he should always put Yuri’s happiness first before his. He ruffled Yuri’s hair, and the double black smiled at him.

 _May your smile always be for me, Yuri._  

 He watched as Yuri tried to catch the yellow butterfly that flew past them. The butterfly was very fast, making him run after it. The butterfly was almost in his reach when he fell onto the ground.

“Yuri!”

Wolfram ran up to him. Yuri’s face was ash white. He was gripping onto his stomach, his face twisted with pain.

 

* * *

 

“I have no idea why is this happening. The fluid should have been flushed out of his system by now. The only explanation I can think of is that the exercise triggered the remaining fluid left in his body.”

Gisela shook her head in defeat. Wolfram sat at a corner, refusing to talk to anyone. “Wolfram…” Conrad walked up to him, “It’s not your fault. There was still some of the solution left in him, which was the reason why it happened again.” Wolfram glanced at Yuri one more time, before he stood up and left. Conrad looked at Yuri sadly. Now, the teenage boy had to experience the same pain that he had the past few weeks ago… again.

He sat next to Yuri, waiting for the moment that the young king would open his eyes again. Conrad wiped the sweat that formed on Yuri’s face. After his daily drills he would come straight into Yuri’s room, where he’d sit patiently next to him.

_Yuri…_

 Conrad buried his face in his hands. This pain shouldn’t be suffered by Yuri. Anyone except Yuri.

“C…”

Conrad stood up from his chair, and quickly grabbed onto Yuri’s hand. “Yuri!” He smiled, “Yuri.” Yuri slowly turned to look at him. His face was pale with exhaustion. Conrad sat him up, and quickly ordered a maid to bring in something light to eat. After slowly feeding him some soup, he passed Yuri a new set of clothes.

“Conrad….”

“Hm? Yes, Yuri?” Conrad’s back was facing him, for he was picking up the clothes that he asked Yuri to change out of.

“I… think there’s something wrong….”

Conrad spun back to face him, only to see breasts on Yuri’s chest. He gasped. “Kyaaaaa! Don’t look!!” Yuri slapped Conrad. Taken by surprise, Conrad tripped and fell onto the floor. “Oh no, I’m so sorry Conrad,” Yuri bent down to help him, forgetting that he was topless. Conrad turned to look away from Yuri, “Yuri, please wear a shirt.” Yuri looked at his chest, and grabbed the shirt that he dropped nearby. Conrad turned his back once more to the king so that he could change. There was a rustling of clothes being changed, then a long moment of silence, when Yuri suddenly knelt down in front of Conrad. Yuri hugged him. “Yuri?” He looked like he was about to cry. Conrad looked at him with shock. “Yuri? What’s wrong?” In a broken voice, Yuri pointed at his crotch, “This….” He stammered, “It…It’s gone.” 


	2. A game of catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks.. Got tired of editting each Yuri I put into the original into Yuuri, so I'll just leave it like that.
> 
> If you're a gunter x yuuri or yozak x yuuri, you'll have to wait... those will come in at the later chapters. Be patient, bruh.

“Now, that is fascinating.”

Anissa said, while sipping her tea. There was a menacing aura in the room, but she ignored it. Yuri sighed, dejected, in his chair. “I… What happened? Why am I a female now?” He asked, prodding his new found breasts. “That potion of yours… It was a gender transformation potion wasn’t it?” Gwendal said, angrily. Wolfram tried to keep his cool, but he couldn’t help but stare angrily at the red head. “Yes it is.” She answered. Wolfram wanted to throw himself onto her and beat her up, but Conrad held him back.

“Is there a way to reverse this?”

“No.”

Anissa’s answer made everyone in the room feel faint. She was supposed to be locked up in prison, but Yuri set her free. “Should have disobeyed him and continued locking her up.” Wolfram murmured, “Torturing her would be great as well.” Conrad smiled at his little brother. Everyone was thinking this. Not just him.

“N…No. No way. I don’t want to be a female!” Yuri said, eyes wide with shock.

“Are you sure you don’t have an antidote for his majesty?” Gunther asked.

Anissa smiled at him, “Not his majesty now. It’s her majesty.” She winked at Yuri. Unable to take the shocking news, Yuri fainted.

 

* * *

When he woke up, Yuri was surrounded by his loyal companions, with Conrad by his side. “That was a dream right?” He smiled gingerly at them. “Guys, I had this really weird dream. It was about me turning into a-“ Yuri who raised his hands to pat his chest in relief, felt them rub onto two round lumps of flesh. He passed out again.

When he woke up again, the group was still there. Yuri heard rustling sounds, so he slowly got up from the bed. Curious, he walked towards the table that everyone was gathered at. “Yoohoooo, your majesty~” Tseri, the beautiful demon queen, was waving at him.  He raised his eyebrows at her. “Don’t be so cold your majesty. Look what I got for you~” She giggled as she pulled out something from the pile of clothes on the table.

A dress.

Yuri felt faint again. He was going to fall down, but Conrad caught him. Tseri walked towards them, “Your majesty, you’re a woman now, so you have to wear these.” She held out a sexy, bareback dress in front of Yuri. “Nice, no?” She winked at Yuri. “I’m feeling faint,” Yuri said. “But your majesty will definitely look good in this one!” Gunther rushed up to them, and pushed Tseri aside. He held out a black, knee length sleeveless lace dress. “It will truly be able to bring out your utmost beauty, your majesty.” He bowed, his nose bleeding. “I will definitely not let him wear something as slutty as that!” Wolfram roared, snatching then throwing away the dresses that the two were holding onto. “Yuri! You’re going to wear these dresses I picked out!” He held out three long black dresses with long sleeves. “I feel really, really faint right now.” Yuri mumbled, and Conrad chuckled. He sighed, “Guys, just let me wear normal guy clothes okay?” The three shook their heads.

“No you can’t!”

* * *

 

Ever since that hateful day, Yuri started being called ‘her majesty’ and ‘her Excellency’ by her loyal subordinates. She felt like she could cry. _Goodbye, sixteen years of being a male! Good bye!_ She could almost see her male figure wave to her from a distance.

However, that isn’t the primary concern now.

In the past, Yuri had always wished to be able to be popular with the girls. She always wished that she would be able to marry a lovely, gentle woman and have kids with her. Now, Yuri realized that things have changed.

Yuri now looks at men.

Frustrated by the thought, she pulled at her hair, which has now grown long. “Your majesty?” Conrad looked at Yuri, a face filled with concern. She shook her head, “It’s nothing. I was jus-” She hasn’t finished her sentence, when she caught the eye of a soldier nearby. He had bright blue eyes, as well as a tall, slender figure. “He’s handsome,” she whispered, blushing. The moment she realized what she said, she immediately clamped her mouth shut using her hands. Conrad chuckled. “It is okay, your majesty.” He smiled at her, “You are a woman now, after all.” Yuri shook her head. “I’m still a guy at heart!!” She sobbed into her hands. “There, there.” Conrad patted her back softly.

“Get your hands off her, you trash!”

Wolfram walked towards them. Yuri frowned, “Stop calling him trash! Call him that one more time, and I will hit you.” Wolfram was shocked at what his fiancé said. Yuri never talked back to him like that.

“Yuri??”

“Shut up Wolfram. Respect your brother or don’t come near me at all.”

Yuri stormed off with Conrad close behind her. “Your majesty, you didn’t have to do that at all,” Conrad said, somewhat shocked at Yuri’s sudden defiance towards Wolfram. She wasn’t like that at all in the past. Yuri glared at him. “Stop calling me ‘your majesty’. Call me Yuri. This is an order.” Conrad gulped, taken aback by her sudden strictness. After he recovered however, his face slowly broke into a smile. “Yes, your majes— Yuri.” She said, “When I was sick, I couldn’t play baseball. Let’s play now that I’ve recovered.” Conrad nodded.

 

* * *

 

“Alright! You’ve got the stuff, let’s go!”

She headed towards the field. Conrad placed his hand on her shoulder. “Yuri. You can’t go like this.” “Whaat? Why not?” Yuri frowned. “Don’t tell me you want to lock me up in my room!” Conrad shook his head. “Yuri, that’s not what I mean.” Yuri turned away from him, “Then what do you mean? I’m fine now, aren’t I?”

“Yuri…” He knelt down, and holding onto her hand, said, “You’re a woman now, Yuri.”

He smiled at her, then pointed at her long dress. “Would it be alright, to play ball with such a long dress?” He continued, “Don’t you think you should change into a proper attire first before playing?” Yuri looked down at her body. She was wearing a long black dress. She scratched the back of her head. This isn’t the first time she’d forgotten her gender. “I’m sorry for losing my temper…” Yuri apologized, a slight blush coming across her face. He gently waved his hand, “No need to apologize, Yuri. Now let’s get you to your room.”

She quickly changed, and sprinted towards the field. She was about to throw the ball to Conrad, when she heard a familiar voice. A tall, dark-gray haired man with knitted brows was talking to a soldier nearby. “Hey Gwendal!” She called out. The man turned his head, and after having a brief eye contact with her, continued his conversation with the soldier. “Yoohoo!” Yuri called, “Gwendal!” Gwendal refused to acknowledge his king, and even when the soldier turned to look at Yuri, he continued talking. Conrad tried to suppress his laugher. It was funny how Gwendal wrinkles his eyebrows the more Yuri calls out to him. Finally when he finished talking to the soldier, Gwendal sighed and turned to face his king. “Yes, your majesty?”

“You’re done right? Come down here and play ball.”

Gwendal’s eye twitched. “I have work to do, your majesty.” Yuri shook her hand at him. “Nope. Come down here.” He stared at her indifferently, as if saying ‘Are you seriously kidding me?’. Seeing that Gwendal wasn’t moving, she puffed her chest, and with a loud, clear voice, said, “Gwendal! This is an order!”

Conrad couldn’t help but grin at Gwendal. It’s impossible for anyone to go against the king’s will, especially when it is specified as an order. Gwendal sighed, and slowly walked towards them. “What, are you afraid that your demon king can throw better than you?” She said, “Chicken!” The old Yuri wasn’t brave enough to taunt Gwendal, but the Yuri now… “Walk faster Gwendal! You’re so slow that even snails crawl faster than you!” Gwendal gritted his teeth, but didn’t bark any insults at her. “You’re so slow. I guess you can’t help it. You’re old anyway.” Conrad laughed at that, and Gwendal shot him a dirty look. She continued making fun of him until he stood in front of her. 

“Now, all you have to do is hold the ball...”

Yuri passed the ball to Gwendal, who reluctantly took it from her hands. “No, no. You’re holding it wrong.” She placed her right hand on the back of his hand. With her left hand, she adjusted his grip on the ball. “That’s more like it. Now that’s the correct way to hold a ball.” She smiled at him, her black eyes shining as she slowly let go of his hand. After walking a certain distance away from her, Yuri said, “Come, throw it at me.” She knelt on the floor, waiting for the ball. He threw the ball, but it landed some distance before her feet. She frowned. “Gwendal, throw harder.” She threw the ball back at him, and when he threw the ball again, it landed a short distance away from her again. Yuri started asking him to throw the ball harder, thinking that he wasn’t confident in his skills. However, Conrad knew that the reason why it kept landing short of her was because he was afraid of injuring her. He was worried that the ball might accidentally injure her if he had put in more strength to it.

“Wait a minute. Are you doing this on purpose?”

Yuri stood up, staring at him intently. Gwendal didn’t reply her. He stood there, not saying a single thing. Yuri frowned. Why was he not talking? Is he annoyed at her? She shook her head. “I didn’t know that you looked down on me that much. I know I may not be a good king, but is it really necessary for you to treat me like this?” She dropped her eyes to the ground. “It’s just a game but, why can’t you take it seriously?” She walked towards him. “Do you hate me that much?” She threw her mitt onto the ground. “I’m leaving. Thanks for the game.”

She turned to leave, but strong hands pulled her back.

“A real king doesn’t give up that easily.”

She turned, only to see blue eyes staring at her. Gwendel held onto her hand, and said in a soft voice, “I didn’t mean that, Yuri. Let’s play.” Yuri’s black eyes lit up immediately. She nodded fervently, and gave the two men a brilliant smile.

 

* * *

Conrad watched in amusement at his older brother. He sat at a corner, watching the dark gray haired man throw the ball at her. He chuckled softly to himself. Despite his strong exterior, Gwendal is soft when it comes to Yuri.

Gwendal wiped his forehead. He’s been playing with her for some time now. He looked up into the sky. It was morning when they started playing, but now it is already noon. He sighed. There is a lot of work waiting for him at the study, but he got carried away. He threw the ball at Yuri one last time. “Yuri, I need to go. I got work to do.” Puzzled, Yuri raised her eyebrow. She looked at the sky, and realized that  it’s been hours since they first started the game. She bit her lower lip in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken up so much of your time.”

“Don’t say that.”

Gwendal smiled softly at her. “I had a great time.” He blinked. _Did I just say that?_

Conrad chuckled at his older brother. Gwendal quickly spun away from Yuri, then said, “I’m going now. Enjoy yourself.” She waved goodbye to him, then turned to face Conrad. Throughout the entire time she played ball with Gwendal, Conrad leaned on the wall, watching them. Now, it was his turn to play again.

“Conrad.”

Yuri extended her hand out towards him. A loving warm smile graced her face, letting the sun adorn her sweet presence. Conrad slowly walked up to her. As long as it’s with Yuri, he didn’t mind whether he was in the game or just watching it. Yuri was all that mattered.

“Let’s play.”

He gazed lovingly into her eyes. He took her hand, his mind remembering how soft and fragile it was. He nodded at her, “Yes, your majesty.”

“Conrad! My name isn’t ‘your majesty’!”

“My apologies, Yuri.”

He always smiled whenever he saw that reaction of hers whenever he calls her ‘your majesty’. He always loved doing that, because Yuri’s face would twist with a billion expressions before coming down to one, and it was always funny to see that.

“Well, I’m sorry that I played with Gwendal too long. I’ve left you at the side. I’m sorry.”

He loved how Yuri always gave him her undivided attention, how she always cared and worried for him. She always made sure that he didn’t feel left out. He loved how she always tells him that he’s important to her, and that she cares for him. He’s never felt so loved before. He was someone important to her. Even through her actions, he could tell how much she loved him. She loved him more than anything else in this mazoku world.

Conrad raised his brow slightly. He had no idea why these thoughts suddenly drifted into his mind.

_But… Does she love me, the way I…_

Conrad felt shame bubbling up in his chest. At first, he was thinking about how much she loved him as her guard, best friend, protector and confidante. But then…

“Conrad?”

Conrad shook his thoughts away with a slight wave of his hand. He gave her his usual smile.

As long as he can be together with her, he doesn’t mind.  


	3. The Light From The Study

Gwendal was patrolling the hallways when he saw light emanating from the study. He walked slowly towards the room. _Who on earth would be using it at such a late hour?_ The first thought that crossed his mind was a thief who had come to steal important documents that was inside. He opened the door, only to find Yuri sitting on a chair, signing a paper document.

“Do you know how late it is? Why are you still here?”

Yuri looked up from her documents to the prince, “Good evening, Gwendal.” Gwendal sighed. “It’s not midnight anymore. It will be three more hours until day break.” Yuri widened her eyes. “Whaat?? That late already??” Her petite face went pale white. “Oh no, I won't be able to get enough sleep. I won’t be able to make it for the morning jog later… I’ll die even before I finish one lap. Oh no.” She dropped her pen, obviously thinking of the horrible things that will happen to her after the sun rises. “If you’re that worried. Go to sleep.” Gwendal stood at the doorway, waiting for her to leave. She didn’t budge. The moment she finished saying her previous sentence, she returned back into the pile of documents in front of her. Gwendal watched as the female-turned king of his read the document in her hand. He saw her pause and squint at one part of it. She tilted her head at it, her black eyes looking at it with curiosity. After pausing for a long time, she finally looked up from the documents at him. She said something, but it was blurry to him. Her large black eyes, her long black hair… Gwendal traced the face of his king in his mind, her delicate face smiling as he did so.

“Gwendal?”

Yuri raised her eyebrow at him. “I don’t understand this sentence. Can you please explain it to me?” Gwendal didn’t respond to her question. Yuri looked at him worriedly. Thinking that he was tired and overworked, she stood up from her chair and walked towards him. She grabbed a short stool nearby, and standing on it, she pressed her right hand onto his forehead. She was worried that he had fallen sick. Large amounts of paperwork had piled up because she fell ill due to Anissa's concoction. Gwendal, upon the sudden act of his lord, snapped out of his dream-like state and exclaimed, “Your majesty!” Yuri tilted her head at him, with a worried expression on her face, asked him, “Gwendal, you don’t look well. You should rest.” She moved her hand to his cheek. “Hmm. Your face is slightly reddish. I think I should call for Gisela. You might be starting to get a fever.” Gwendal didn’t respond to her statement. He looked away, “What did you just ask me to do just now?” Yuri smiled at him, “I wanted your help in explaining some things just now, but you’re sick, so it’s okay.” She turned away from him, “I’ll ask Gunther tomorrow morning.” She stopped in her tracks, then giggled, “Wops. I mean today morning.” Gwendal walked towards his king.

“I’ll help you.”

Yuri watched as his hands glide over hers. He took the document from her hands and started reading. “Which part of this do you not understand?” He asked in a soft tone. “Erm… The last sentence on the fourth paragraph.” Gwendal sat down next to her, then started explaining. He was much more detailed than Gunther, and it was not before long that Yuri started to ask him to help explain parts that she didn’t understand in the remaining documents as well.

“Your majesty?”

Yuri rubbed her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She was dozing off while he was reading the other documents that she had already looked through. “You should go to sleep if you are tired. You can always do the paperwork later.” Yuri yawned, “No, I don’t want to. I want to finish this.” She rubbed her eyes again. Gwendal grabbed her wrist. “Yuri, it’s better if you don’t do that. It’s bad for your eyes.” Yuri laughed, “Oh c’mon Gwendal, it’s not a big deal.” She smiled at him sweetly, but suddenly twitched. “Yuri! Are you okay?” She shook her head, “Something went into my eyes.” She raised up her other hand to rub her eye, but he seized it too. “Rubbing it will only make it worse,” he said, holding onto her other hand.

“Your majesty?”

Conrad opened the door. He looked at the two. It was an odd sight, Gwendal holding onto Yuri’s wrists. “GWENDAL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Gunther ran up to them, and quickly yanked her away from Gwendal. “Trying to subdue her majesty, how could you! You should not behave like Wolfram, forcing yourself onto her Excellency.” Now that her hands are free, Yuri started rubbing her eye like mad. Conrad noticed this, and walked up to her. “Yuri, what’s wrong?” Yuri, through closed, teary eyes, replied, “Something went into my eye.” Conrad pulled her closer to him. “Let me see.” Yuri opened her eyes, the left one being slightly reddish. Conrad, using both his index finger and thumb, held it open, and gently blew into it. “There. Better?” He smiled at her. She smiled back at him, “Yes, thank you very much.”

Gwendal looked at Yuri. She was always smiling at Conrad, as if her whole world revolved around him. Of course, he knew that it was the same for Conrad. Conrad loved Yuri, and everyone knew that. Yuri may not know, or feel the same way towards Conrad, but the fact that he loved her dearly will never change.

He gazed at both of his hands. Just a while ago, he was holding onto those small hands of hers, with her fragile looking eyes staring into his. “Gwendel! Are you listening!” Gunther screamed at him angrily, apprehending him for merely grabbing onto Yuri’s wrists. “Look, Gunther. I was not trying to do anything to her. I was just trying to stop her from rubbing her eyes.” Yuri nodded, saying, “Gunther, that’s enough. Don’t be so mean to him, he was trying to help me.” She pouted her lips at him, making Gunther’s heart flutter wildly. “Y-yes your majesty,” Gunther stammered, secretly screaming about how cute his king is inside of his heart.

“Well then, shall we leave?” Conrad smiled at Yuri, who was still pouting at Gunther. Yuri nodded and grinned at him. The two was about to leave, when she stopped and turned her head. “Gwendel, thank you very much for your help.” Yuri smiled at him, before leaving with Conrad. When Gwendel finally came back to his senses, he smiled back, even though she had already left a long time ago.

 

* * *

 

Yuri panted as she lay on the sandy ground. “Your majesty, you seem to be more tired than usual.” Conrad knelt down next to her, swiping the sweat off her brow. She nodded, “I didn’t sleep at all today.” Yuri closed her eyes. She could already feel the drowsiness closing in on her. “I’m so sleepy.” She muttered, curling herself up like a ball. Conrad smiled, “Your majesty, do you want me to carry you to your room?” Yuri immediately sat up. “NO! NO! It’s alright, I don’t want to sleep anymore!” She waved her hands frantically at him.

“Oh, who am I kidding.” She said a few moments later after they started walking again. She is already starting to nod off while walking. Conrad said, “Your majesty, let’s take a break.”

Conrad found a large, shady tree nearby. “Your majesty, that tree looks good.” He guided Yuri over to the tree. She immediately sat down and started yawning. Conrad sat next to her, watching her as she dozed off. Finally, she fell into deep sleep, and her full body weight fell onto the right side of his body. Conrad chuckled, gently moving her so that she could rest her head on his lap instead. He brushed aside her long, black hair with his warm hands. The wind blew the other strands of hair away from her face, fully revealing her pinkish, sleeping face. Conrad stroked her soft cheeks as he admired this beautiful woman in front of him. He loved her, and he wished that she would stay this way forever. He gently lowered his head towards her face, and kissed it softly.

Yuri felt something really warm and soft on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, only to see Conrad’s face on top of hers. Conrad widened his eyes, expecting her to feel alarmed, and even push him away. But Yuri didn’t. She looked at him and smiled. “Good morning, Conrad.” Conrad smiled back at her, “Good morning, your majesty.” He was about to pull his face away, when she pulled him back to her. She looked into his eyes, saying, “I’ve never seen your eyes that close before. I like your eyes, Conrad.” Conrad smiled at her tenderly.

“I love yours too, Yuri.”

Conrad leaned in and kissed her lips. Yuri jolted in surprise. Conrad brushed her hair aside, and smiled gently at her. Yuri traced her lips with her fingers, blushing at him. Conrad’s warm hand caressed her cheek. She felt her face slowly grow red, as she snuggled against this man. He sat her up, and held her in his arms.

The two embraced for a long, long time.

 


	4. Angel

Ever since that day, she couldn’t look at Conrad in the eyes. She avoided being alone with him. Whenever she looked at him, she felt upset. She felt guilty.

_You have such beautiful eyes._

Yuri closed her eyes, and rested her head on the soft, red pillow on the couch she was lying on. She managed to get one moved into the study so that she could take naps during the day whenever she was tired. Her heart was heavy with regret. She could still feel his lips on hers. She rubbed her lips hard, trying her best to remove small fragments of the memories from that day. She wanted that day to be gone. She wished that it never happened.

“Hey, what are you doing? Get up!”

Her eyes shot open as a familiar voice suddenly jolted her out of her dream-like state. She was tired from working all night, so everything she saw was a blur. The figure placed his hands on his hips. The figure had blond hair, and a pair of green orbs as eyes. Even with her blurry eyesight, she could still tell who it was.

“Wolfram?”

“You! Making everyone worried by staying in the study room all day for weeks! What do you have to say for yourself?!”

Yuri was taken aback from what he said. She said, “It’s just been two weeks.” Two weeks since she last talked to Conrad.

“So what if it’s been two weeks? It’s too long!”

Yuri rubbed her temples.

“Wolfram, really. It’s too early for you to be screaming at me this loudly.”

“What do you mean? I’m your fiancée; I have the very right to be angry at you right now!”

Yuri was going to retort back at him, but stopped. Even though he sounded angry, his eyes were of a different glow. Yuri smiled at him. Wolfram twitched from the sudden sight of his fiancé smiling.

“What are you smiling at, you jerk?!”

“You were worried, weren’t you?”

Yuri tapped her fingers on her legs, watching as Wolfram’s face turned bright red. She never noticed how cute he was until just now. Even if she did in the past, she always brushed it off. After all, they were both guys then, and he wasn’t into gu—

“Of course I was.”

Yuri blinked, for she felt a tinge of sadness creeping into his voice. _Huh?_ Wolfram stared at her, a sad aura coming about him. Wolfram felt that he had enough. At first he thought that his relationship with Yuri would change as time progressed, but he was wrong. Even though Yuri had turned into a woman, she still didn’t treat him the same way he treated her. Whenever he looked at her, his heart was filled with nothing but longing.

“You… You never did care. It’s a one sided feeling, isn’t it?”

Yuri sat there, stunned by his words. She reached out to him, to console him, when the flashback of Conrad kissing her crossed her mind. Wolfram watched as she withdrew her hand. He caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

“What are you talking about, Wolfram? I’m just busy with work and just so tired, that’s why.”

Yuri smiled at him. She reached out to him once more, and he took it. Was he wrong? Wolfram felt guilty. He doubting her must have been the cause of that look on her face a few seconds ago. He held her hand firmly in his. It was the first time he had heard Yuri say something like that. Even if it was an excuse, it showed that she cared. She stood up and pinched his cheeks.

“Let’s go out for a walk then, Wolfram.”

She watched as his face lighted up. He pulled her out of the room, his hand firmly grasping onto hers. They held hands as he led her through the many corridors of the palace. It was the first time that she saw him that happy. All the while, she never allowed him to do things like this to her. In the past before she turned into a woman, she always avoided any form of intimate contact with him, even if it was just a simple hug.

The couple walked into the flower garden of the palace. After finding a suitable spot, Yuri sat down. Wolfram sat next to her. The two were surrounded by colorful flowers. A gentle breeze blew by. As she closed her eyes to enjoy it, she felt something rustling in her hair. She opened her eyes, and saw Wolfram putting a flower into her hair. Seeing that his fiancé had opened her eyes, his face reddened.

“Y… You… You look p-pretty with f-flowers.”

Wolfram was stammering. He just never felt so happy before. Finally, his feelings for Yuri were being reciprocated. Her smiling at him only made his heart beat faster, and his palm sweatier. He didn’t experience such happiness when Yuri was a man. Now that he turned into a woman, Yuri returned his feelings for her. She finally understood how much he loved her. This made his heart burst with nothing else but joy.

Seeing his face burst with nothing but simple bliss, Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. As Wolfram started updating her about the things that happened while she was hiding in the room, she leaned back onto the tree, and closed her eyes.

_I’ve never seen you this close before, Conrad._

_You have such beautiful eyes._

Yuri snapped her eyes open.

Her blond angel was staring back at her. His lovely green eyes were filled with nothing but concern. He swept small leaves off her hair.

The angel smiled.

Yuri relaxed as he took her into his arms. Wolfram kissed her forehead. He started speaking again. This time, of old lores that his mother had once told him. He smiled as he did while holding her tenderly in his arms. He can be gentle when he wants to, huh? Yuri chuckled silently to herself. The sunlight shining upon the blond angel only made him more beautiful. She didn’t think before she came to Shinmakoku that someone as beautiful as Wolfram would exist. It is only natural for people to become attracted to him, to fall for him. After all, he is indeed a sight to behold.

“And so, the king and queen lived happily ever after.”

Yuri tilted her head upwards to look at him. Her eyes met his. He smiled at her.

“Maybe one day we can become like them too, Yuri.”

 Wolfram combed her hair with his hands.

"We'll definitely have a happily ever after."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how when Yuri was a guy that he was king, and that Wolfram wanted to be his queen? Well it's the same here, even though he's a chick it's the same thing. She's the fiance, he's the fiancee. :D hahaha
> 
> By the way, this FF has multiple pairings, so you'll definitely be bumping into chapters that focus on Yuri x Conrad, Yuri x Gwendal and so on. So this chapter is Yuri x Wolfram.


	5. Chapter 5

Conrad watched as the two sat side by side in the garden. He stayed in the shadows of the corridors, watching the couple from afar. He saw the love in his brother’s eyes. The same expression that he had on his face whenever he was near Yuri. To his relief, she had a neutral face on throughout her time with Wolfram, something that he felt guilty about. He shouldn’t be harboring feelings for his younger brother’s fiancé. He shouldn’t be feeling pleased that she didn’t have on a face that suggested love. A thought struck him. What if he was the one that was misinterpreting her facial expression? What if them kissing was a spur of the moment?

There was only one way to find out.

He waited until Wolfram had to leave for his training duties. He watched as Yuri sank bank onto the flower bed, her beautiful form hidden by the flowers once more. Conrad inhaled as he started towards her.

“Your majesty!”

Gunter walked into the garden.

“It’s about time you continue with your lessons again. I understand that you’re tired because you’ve been buried in your work, but now that most of it is done, you should brush up on your studies.”

Conrad heard a loud sigh.

“Gunter. Either you come here and sit with me, or you leave and perform your duties.”

Gunter gasped, his face flushing bright red. The person of his dreams had just asked him to sit with her! It was a dream come true. Yuri was always surrounded by the handsome brothers. Now that none of them are in sight, this was his chance. His sense of duty as a teacher to the king nagged at him, but he brushed them away. This is a moment that could change everything. A moment where the king, if he impressed her enough, may fall for him too. His dreams of marrying the person of his dreams would finally come true. His mind wandered off to the realms of happiness, dreaming of the children they would have, and how they would have her beautiful long black hair.

“Gunter? Hello?”

Gunter quickly snapped out of his daze. He coughed into his fist, “Seeing that you have been hardworking, you deserve a rest, I suppose. I shall accompany you until you are fully rested.”

He quickly sat next to her. Gunter’s mind started racing with topics that he could talk to her about, but somehow, everything was about the country. This is a chance for him to finally impress her, not to give her facts about the country.

“So what have you been up to?”

Yuri stared at the man blankly. She thought it was funny how his face turned bright red whenever she sat a bit closer, or whenever she smiled at him. She never played this game when she was a male. She just found him creepy back then, for he always seemed to fidget and get shy or blushy whenever she accidentally touches him.

Gunter started telling her about his day but she listened to him absent mindedly. He picked up a flower, and wanted to place it on her, but he paused when he saw that one was already there.

Guilt trickled into his mind.

He saw Wolfram in the hallways a few moments ago. But really…

_Does it truly matter?_

Does it matter, when Yuri obviously doesn’t reciprocate Wolfram’s feelings for her? Everyone knows how possessive and dominant the boy is. Someone as loving and intelligent as their king deserves someone better. Someone who can treat her right. Someone who will be there for her through thick and thin, someone who will be patient and understanding towards her.

Someone who loves her with all his heart.

True, Wolfram does love her, but the love… It wasn’t the type of love that Gunther felt was what Yuri wanted. Yuri didn’t seem the type to like domineering partners. Even as a male, she preferred their flirtatious but sweet Queen Tseri than the intelligent but brash Anissa, who was known for her open dominance over everyone. Yuri had always had eyes for the women who were gentle or were soft spoken, and tend to lack any form of sexual or romantic tension when it came to women like Anissa. She liked them intelligent and opinionated, but not domineering. A dark thought that he had always pushed deep inside him voiced out.

Wolfram never had a chance.

_But I do._

“Would you like me to cast some interesting spells for you?” Gunther purred.

He watched as Yuri’s sleepy eyes lighted up in interest. She nodded, skeptical but hopeful. This is his one chance. One chance to hold a position in her heart.

For her to love him.

He lifted up his palms, and tiny orbs of light appeared. They flickered, and slowly turned into tiny humans with small wings. They danced to a silent tune on his palm. After a while, they merged, and split into two bigger, identical ones. Yuri gasped, clapping when she saw how the two human looking beings grow eyes and nodded at her with respect. She giggled when they flew around her, circling her, while singing a human song that Gunter had once heard her sing a long time ago.

“That is so amazing, Gunter. I never thought you could do that.”

Frankly, the orbs took quite some energy out of him. It has been centuries since he had used his powers for purposes other than lighting up candles and for minor chores. He crafted the beings based onto the tales that Yuri had told him, and controlled their movements and grace through a thin connection that she will not be able to tell existed. He was always more adept at using his magic in fighting, but not at manipulating it.

“Anything for you, your majesty. Anything.”

_Anything._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! :) <3 Happy early Christmas and belated Thanksgiving! Be safe everyone. Thank you for you all who stayed behind. Thank you for the comments and kudos, and for waiting. :) Have a great day!


End file.
